swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Publish 1 Notes: 13 August 03
>> 'Publish 1 (Nightsisters Cave) ' Professions *Armorsmith ** Fixed a problem with the armorweave armor segment which prevented experimentation on it's special effectiveness. ** Armor should be properly hueable now. ** Fixed armor segments so that their special protection effectiveness properly corresponds to the armor set. ** Crafters can now experiment on the special protection effectiveness attribute on armor segments ** Special protection effectiveness is now falls under resistance experimentation. Integrity is affected by the durability experimentation. ** Fixed a problem where skills were not granting enough assembly and experimentation. These skill mods now add up to 100 for the master. ** Fixed bad resource references on the advanced chemical dispersion and advanced padded armor components. They should now be craftable. ** Fixed bug that added component armor values to the final object twice. ** Fixed a problem with mind encumbrance using the wrong experimentation attribute in armor schematics. *Weaponsmith ** A weapon stock is no longer required on the DH17 carbines. ** The minimum HAM penalty range on option weapon components has been reduced to zero. Therefore it is technically possible to experiment away all of the penalties. ** The positive effects of optional weapon components have been increased slightly. ** Fixed durability experimentation on weapon components so that it affects their integrity properly. ** Fixed a problem where skills were not granting enough assembly and experimentation. These skill mods now add up to 100 for the master. ** Fixed a bug in the beam rifle which made it appear to be an acid beam rifle. ** Added attribute examination to munition components as well as weapon and armor component enhancements. ** Corrected bad resource references in several advanced components: Dispersal Mechanism, Vibro Blade Unit, and Chemical Dispersal Mechanism. Bio-Engineer ** Fixed a bug in XP calcs when sampling from creature deeds ** Added range check at end of sample time to prevent exploit ** Can no longer sample from the rancor in the cage at Jabba's palace (funny though) ** Reduced xp rewards when sampling from deeds ** Allowed Bio-Engineer to sample from their own pets ** Removed ability to sample from baby creatures. *Combat Medic ** Reworked the way area healing and area damage over time medicines function. They should be much more reliable now and they shouldn't use a charge for each target affected. ** Fixed a problem with area stimpacks requiring Medicine Use. They should require Combat Medicine Use. This fix only affects newly crafted stimpacks, so old ones will still require Medicine Use. ** Fixed a problem where the Combat Medic's effectiveness skill mod was not properly increasing the power of medicines that do damage over time.. *Creature Handler ** Non-creature handlers will not gain creaturehandler xp now. ** You must have at least a 15% chance of taming a creature to get the taming menu option ** Reduced regen stats of baby creatures and pets. ** Baby creatures will not attempt to follow each other ** Pet control devices cannot be transferred to someone who is at their max-count for number of stored pets ** Creature handlers will be able to transfer pets to non-creatureHandlers. The non-creature handlers will not be able to train the pet new commands, but they will be able to store them, call them, and issue any commands that the pet already knows. Note, only certain types of creatures, all fairly low level, can be controlled by a non-creature handler. ** Pets can now attack creature lairs. ** Fixed scaling bug with tamable creatures which resulted in too-small or too-large baby variants. ** Pets will never be "death-blowed", but instead will suffer a reduction in max Health, Action and Mind in cases where they would have been death-blowed. ** Creature handlers will not be able to 'call' pets that they would have no chance of taming ** Fixed an issue with pets wandering around aimlessly in the midst of combat ** Fixed an issue with pets bolting to the location they were called during/after combat ** Removed the requirement for a creature handler to be within 30 meters of his pet in order to gain xp. ** Added a system message explaining why transfering a pet fails *Smuggler ** Increased the damage and the action cost of the /lastditch smuggler attack. ** Weapon slicing no longer has a chance of slowing a weapon down. It now properly speeds the weapon up. *Droid Engineer ** You can now get a more detailed Examine window on droid components. ** Changed the armor integrity attribute to armor toughness ** Added mechanism quality to the Examine window for droid deeds. ** Removed personality chip ingredient slots from droids that don't talk ** Added the surgical droid to the list of droids that do talk. ** It is no longer possible to apply damage over time effects to droids. ** Droid medic modules should now have a variable effect on medical wound healing, depending on what quality medical modules were built into the droid. ** Droids allow a person to drag an item on top of their pet droid to store an item in it. (assuming that the droid has a storage module, of course). ** Droid pets will die when incapacitated ** Fixed a problem that prevented surgical droids from being used to heal wounds. *Scout ** Bigger camps now grant xp slightly faster than smaller camps. ** The rate at which camps accumulate XP to award when they are disbanded has been increased. ** You can now place camps in no-build regions (but you still cannot in city regions) ** Camps now auto-heal faster as their level increases (i.e. a high tech base heals faster than a two person kit). ** Baby creatures now yield 1/4th the resources and xp of an adult when harvested. ** The mind pool damage done by the sharp bone spur has been decreased. ** The ranged and melee defense debuff traps have been strengthened slightly. ** Fixed the description of FX on a couple traps. ** Attempts at scent masking against creatures should be more successful. ** Scent masking should be much less likely to break against large groups of creatures now. ** There is a chance that a creature that detects you while you are scent masked will attack you. ** Improved mask scent's ability to make a creature ignore the player ** Camps will now properly give XP. *Medic ** Reduced the number of resource attributes that are factored into medicine crafting. This should make it easier to keep track of what is needed. ** Removed durability experimentation from medicines since medicines do not decay. ** Experimentation on the duration of damage over time and Enhancement medicines is now done through experimental effectiveness. ** Fixed a problem with enhancement medpack B's which prevented them from granting crafting experience. ** Added healing kill credit for medics that perform healing on same group combatants ** Added the /diagnose command to novice medic skill. This command gives you feedback on what wounds a targeted player has. ** Added auto-wound select to tendWound if no wound is specified. ** Fixed a problem that enabled revive packs to fire on a /healWound command. *Merchant ** Fixed an exploit where you could steal things from vendors ** Fixed the max sale price on vendors being the same as the bazaar. ** You now have to select "init vendor" from the vendor options after you place your vendor to activate it. *Entertainers, Dancers, and Musicians ** Added checks and failsafes to prevent getting stuck "performing" when not actually performing. ** Added check when player joins group to make sure they are playing the same song as the group. ** Added messages for /bandflourishes ** New flourishes for poplock dance: Flourishes 5, 6, 7, 8 ** New flourishes for rythmic dance: Flourishes 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. ** Fixed bug with /changebandmusic and band members that are not performing ** Made /bandflourish on/off setting persist ** Added status check for /bandFlourish on/off *Artisan ** Exploit fix for surverying, now if you sell back your survey skills and try to use a survey tool, it will ask you to reset your survey settings. If you abort this, the lowest setting will be used. ** The survey UI will scroll to the last used resource in each survey tool ** Survey Fix "here" icon rotation when inside. ** Various visual & usability improvements to the survey UI. ** Fireworks: Made all fireworks not loop after the first display of particles. Economy *Bazaar and bank ** Make instant sales money transfers go player to player rather than through the bazaar (receiving the payment should be more reliable) ** Update automated bazaar mail messages to contain more data ** Add resource type name to auction name for resource containers ** Enforced a timeout of 30 seconds for bank transfer window ** Forced bank transfer window to close on other bank transactions *Crafting ** Many fixes to crafting experimentation were made. It should be working much better now. ** Fixed an exploit where you could duplicate components ** You now only get UXP on components that someone else made. ** Made crafting/manf hoppers visible to players. ** Creature lairs now have a "Search Lair" option. This option may only be used once per lair. ** Searching a creature lair may now yield egg resources or animal samples. The eggs can be used for food crafting ** Animal samples may be used in animal particle effects generator craftable by an artisan with Engineering I. ** Fixed powerups to work properly when manufactured from a schematic. This means that they should function correctly when built in factories. ** Added messages for when manf stations run out of ingredients. ** Fixed manf schems & factory crates to display the attributes of their manufactured item ** Don't let users try to activate a harvester without setting a resource first ** Fixed "can't retrieve resources the first time" bug ** Various visual & usability improvements ** Fix default button on harvesters page ** Fixed an issue that prevented certain powerups (stocks) from being attached to items they should have been allowed to attach to. ** Send mail to player when their manf station runs out of power. *Fishing ** You can now examine fishing poles to determine their quality. ** Made fishing more fun & interactive in stages "nibble" & "bite" ** Added the "star rating" fish density & vegetation meters *Housing and structures ** Fix bug that was preventing characters from getting ejected from ramp edges ** Players now get punted from a house when their access fee permission times out. ** Structures under construction could get into a state where they weren't able to finish their construction - structures now detect this state, and fix themselves. ** The default image on player structure signs has been updated from the bank/credits symbol ** Adding banner like signs for over the door style addresses ** There were some turret AI updates ** Made public crafting stations immovable to regular folks Combat *General Combat ** Changed berserk to be a 75 point damage increase instead of double base damage ** Decreased berserk costs slightly ** Fixed double berserk spam ** fixed berserk sometimes stopping combat loop ** Modified unarmed special move damage modifiers to improve their combat abilities ** Increased unarmed damage progression slightly ** Increased melee1h damage for special moves ** Fixed wildshot2 not working ** Fixed melee2hlunge2 not having an animation ** Fixed multitargetpistolshot not working ** Fixed suppressionfire 1/2 not changing posture properly ** Fixed acid rifle certification ** Added xp bonus for non-damaging moves ** Fixed fastblast combat spam ** Increased power of bountyhunter/commando moves ** Fix for xp exploit: Killing baby pets won't grant xp. ** Bring /con messages in line with new colors ** Fix fragmentation grenade blast self hit/miss ** A fix went in for an exploit involving damage over time. *Battlefields ** Added error messaging to battlefield reinforcements so that you know when it fails due to lack of faction points. ** You can no longer build battlefield structures outside of the battlefield perimeter even if it is in range of a constructor. ** Added explosion effects to all destructible battlefield objects. ** Fix problem with group ham bars all turning violet (or orange, now) *Death and cloning ** Fixed issue with player spawning in wrong room of outpost cloning facility ** Respawn fx added. *Grouping ** Improvements to help deal with the bug where group members get removed from group chat at the wrong times ** Fixed bugs with group difficulty calculations. This should also correct problems with the XP awards in groups. ** Fix crazy group icon showing up in all the wrong places ** Fixed group chat going away if anyone leaves the group *PvP ** Control of static factional dungeons now affects the status of control of the Galaxy in the Galactic Civil War. - The number of player-built factional HQs on the map now affects control of the Galaxy as well. - The side that is winning in the Galactic Civil War conflict gets a 15% bonus to all earned XP. - The side that is losing in the Galactic Civil War gets a 30% discount on the cost of all faction perks. - Reduced the cost of factional perks to compensate for the slower gain rate for faction points. ** Fixed duels preventing secure trade. ** Faction point caps are now variable for your aligned faction. The amount of faction you can have is equal to the cost to reach your current rank times 10.1. This means at the rank of Colonel, which costs 6000 faction to achieve, you can have up to 66,000 faction points stored up. ** Made it so that you will get a faction enemy flag for attacking someone who is factioned, even if the attacker was a personal enemy. Creatures and AI * Pathfinding bug fixes and improvements, especially in interiors. * Stuck AI's will warp past the thing they are stuck on to get to a target * Lairs: **Reduced frequency that creatures near their lair will 'bluff' **The first couple creatures spawned by a creature lair will never be Baby creatures. **Increased spawn rate on boss mob lairs, added new boss mob lairs, moved large creature newbie spawns to world/default spawners, expanded newbie spawn regions. **Lair defenders will not defend their lair until it has actually been damaged * Updated some creatures' level for balance. * Pets will be able to follow their masters into buildings/caves * Non-aggressive npcs will defend their lairs * Upped level on lantern birds to be inline with rest of Endor. *Servers ** Login: Fixed case where some characters could get into a state where they were unable to login - happened in approximately 1 in 100,000 logins. ** Many, many, many server crash fixes, login process fixes, slowdowns, and database problems have been corrected. The World *New locations ** There are rumors of a new Nightsister Spider Cave on Dathomir. ** Rori has seen notable new activity among Garyn Raiders. They may have built a new bunker. ** As you know, Lok is a dangerous place. We've even heard rumors of a town terrorized by Kimogilas... ** The Empire is not pleased to hear that pirate activity has increased on Naboo, including the construction of a new bunker. ** Corellia has also seen more criminal activity, the Chunker Gang has built a new bunker there. ** There's a new Giant Decay Mite Cave on Talus. ** And a Giant Fynock Cave on Talus. ** And a Pygmy Torton Cave on Rori. ** And a Bark Mite Cave on Rori. ** The Rebels have packed up their base on Tatooine. Rumor has it that they may have relocated to Rori to avoid Imperial detection... ** Modran Borvo's Champion has been rumored to be on Naboo. ** Word is that there's a newly founded Rorgungan Swamp Town with some fellow named Captain Hassk, on Rori. ** Beware of Lord Nyax on Corellia! ** New battle spawn areas: these are not battlefields in the formal sense, but rather spawn areas that are battles between two sides. *** Rebels vs. Imperials battle on Corellia. *** Drall vs. Corsec battle on Corellia. *** Hunters vs. Creatures battle on Rori. *** Corsec vs. the Flail battle on Talus. *Content ** Fort Tusken - Set up Fort Tusken to spawn in waves. - Added a fort tusken champion ** Herald NPCs for static dungeons created and placed. These NPCs are located in various towns and other locations and give out information related to the static dungeons. ** Converted six Imperial or Rebel dungeons into factional dungeons that can be controlled/defended by either faction. These PvE dungeons can change sides based on who is winning the battle there. ** There are battles that now contain AT-ATs. ** Non-aggro giant creatures added to newbie spawn areas. ** Gambling: - Added slot machines and roulette to hotels and some cantinas. - Adding gambling commands: /joinGame, /leaveGame, & /bet ** Moved location of Tusken Village so that it's not so easy to ace it over and over ** Adjusted ancient krayt spawn rate ** The sarlacc is now more interesting. All newbies should run there right away to see it. Or not. ** Added range checking to travel ticket purchases. You must now stay near the terminal in order to complete a purchase. ** Tusken Raiders: increased the level of Tusken raider special attacks across the board ** Fixed rebel specops soldiers appearing as Imperial Officers ** Fixed Talon Karrde (who used to be a wealthy, over-40's Zabrak woman) *Quests and missions ** Delivery Missions: Added many more delivery mission locations in cities so that NPCs wouldn't all stand around in the same place ** Missions: low end missions now pay less, high end missions pay more. ** Missions: if a location is off-planet, display both the planet and region name ** Group mission rewards have had their range extended from 64m to 200m. this means that to receive part of a mission reward, group members must be within 200m of the player that took the mission at time of completion. ** Missions: New mission terminals added for Artisan (crafting, and surveying missions), Entertainer (musician and dancer gig missions) and Explorer (hunting missions, and recon) mission types. ** Various mission difficulty fixes. ** Integrated a group mission payout fix. ** Fixed group mission money split. ** Destroy mission min difficulty and payoff balancing pass. ** Updates put in place for all static quests, theme park quests, and random quests ** Fixed a potential problem with making an escort a thug (if you have low thug faction he attacks you and you can't escort him back) on the Emperor's first quest ** Emperor now sends you to see Vader ** Added a new special grenade called the "Zicx Bug Bomb" - rewarded to players who complete a quest which begins by speaking to a disgraced weapons designer hiding somewhere on Rori... *Tutorial ** Fixed a problem where sometimes a player would be unable to join a regular bank after leaving the tutorial. ** Made the pirate in the newbie tutorial con green to new players. ** Fixed random spam in tutorial bug ** Fixed problems with code strings in automatic waypoints *Loot ** Added armor segment and segment enhancement loot drops ** Added the ability for loot items to have randomized stats. The chance and extent of randomized stats is based on the creature's level. ** Added the ability for the loot system to drop functional crafting components. ** Added special loot items for a number of creature types. These items can only be found on specific creatures. Many of these items are components which can be used in the crafting process. Start looking. :) ** Added exceptional and legendary item/component drops. These items are very rare and are found only on high level creatures. ** Added the ability for weapons and armor to drop with skill mods. ** Static (placed) locked crates and dropped locked crates will now have loot in them again. ** When looting a resource container, the default action is now pickup instead of split. The Client *UI ** Hid born date and played time on the character sheet, since they didn't display anything. ** /find: added bazaar, mission, & bank terminals to /find and planetary map ** Strings: Fixed lots of spelling mistakes, added many new descriptions ** Improved container error messages (so you have a better idea why you cannot drop something, or put it into a container) ** fix range checks to objects in containers (bug was causing the UI to use the very topmost container, which for interior objects was the building itself) ** fix for more ui settings not saving ** Character Sheet: fix for data display on character sheet ** Containers: fixed a bug that allows players to remove doubly-nested objects from containers they don't own ** Examine: weapon attribs now show damage type, armor piercing level, damage over times, & powerups ** Examine: reformat weapon special move attack costs in attributes ** Examine: display crafting tool effectiveness in attributes ** Inventory: fix inventory sort order not saving ** Inventory: don't highlight things as equipped when they are in an equipped bag ** Mail: fix sort order for mail browser on the date column ** Overhead Map: render waypoints on overhead map ** Planetmap: allow closer zooming of the planet map ** Radar: change radar blips to render top to bottom: player, target, group leader, group members, can attack you, players, creatures, others ** Radar: make control-mousewheel work with radar window ** Skill Page: skill mods, commands, and certifications now sorted ** Skill Page: show skill titles in skill information ** Split: make sure splitting can't occur on objects we can't manipulate ** Split: add resource name to resource splitter ** Trades: fewer actions will cancel trades ** Travel: fix partial occlusion of galacticmap/planetmap button, also restack planets so Rori is selectable ** XP Monitor: make exp monitor choose a more appropriate skill to display when the currently selected skill is learned ** Waypoints: fixed bugs with waypoint naming ** Waypoints: fix waypoints being deactivated when traveling ** Enable button bar mail icon ** New HUD element available for labeling waypoints and showing distance to them. You can now also turn off the flashing arrows pointing towards waypoints if you'd rather use the new UI widget. *Audio ** Added sounds for steam and sparks ** Attached sounds to 3po protocol droid ** R2D2 now has correct sounds attached ** Pitch shift removed from random stormtrooper conversation sounds ** Fixed all sound crackling, popping, warbling resulting from sound buffer starvation. *Client and visuals ** Client: More framerate improvements ** Fixed a crash in the intro. ** Fixed numerous other client crashes. ** Client Performance: sped up collision by breaking up geometry into pieces ** Fixes for floating buildings. ** Fixed the problem with running while holding a rifle, where the run would appear jerky. ** Fixed Rori fog ** Changed cluster selection screen to sort by performance & population, then recommend up to 5 servers ** A bunch of work on water visuals. ** Add warning dialog boxes for old drivers ** Update terrain sliders to match new max defaults Category:Updates